User talk:06juan90
Haven City picture I actually have no clue where it's from originally, but the quality and otherwise impossible camera angle more or less means Naughty Dog made it. There's actually another version out there with better looking water and the Port doesn't touch any land on the south side of the wall. Though I don't think it otherwise compares much to the one we have currently in terms of size/quality. p.s. Nice work on the Spanish J&D wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:48, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Haven City picture What a pity, but thank you anyway! --06juan90 (talk) 22:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:A Question Hi there. I'm assuming you're talking about the picture of the Sand Shark? I got them from a guy who can rip models straight from the game and load them and render them in a 3D image editing program to get any camera angle he wants. His name is Damion and can be found on deviantART here. Additionally, any images that admins and/or competent editors upload have a "Source" section where we link to the original source of the image. Kind regards, 18:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Incidentally, if you're asking about the emulator images (in-game screenshots uploaded by User:Tim H) he uses PCSX2, a PlayStation 2 emulator where you can run games on your desktop then use "print screen". 18:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) P.S. (3): Really good work on the Spanish Jak and Daxter Wiki. Thinking about stealing the homepage idea with the start ring around each of the categories, if you don't mind haha. 19:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Well in that case I'll see if my fellow admin approves. And yeah, that one was Eric Iwasaki's professional rendering, which he uses on his commercial portfolio so make sure to credit him on your wiki too! Kind regards, 22:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Homepage design Just thought I'd let you know, we went ahead with the new homepage design! :) 23:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: templates Jak Himself here (Tim H's not online right now), but feel free to copy the template. Let me know if you run into any trouble. 13:54, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :What he said, we'd even recommend you use all our codes and etc. since that means there's a nice uniform and consistent look across wikis of different language. Do note that eventually, ideally this year, we intend to update our current templates so you might have to check again to get the new code. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! I have copy the template already but I'll wait to use more of your templates if I do, just because I want to learn how to do them so you have time to update the code. I personally find your templates the best ones that I've seen in the wikis that I frequent, I can't even understand them sometimes, who have program them? (P.S sorry about my english!) 06juan90 (talk) 20:18, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: User:Porter21 from the ''Fallout'' Wiki was the original coder of most our templates (and CSS/JS for that matter), as this wiki copied theirs. But User:Technobliterator has since converted our infobxes and navboxes to portable syntax and Lua, respectively. Later on we intend to convert all templates to Lua. The bulk of the programming for that will be handled by Techno, while the organization and implementation will be handled mainly by Tim H and me (at least AFAIK). 01:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC)